A Beautiful Melody Sung By a Symphony
by KTxx
Summary: "It's you, it's really you." she whispered, happy tears springing in her eyes.   "Doctor, it's you." Haley/Eleven.


**AN:** I actually can't really believe I'm posting this. But I have been so shocked by the amount of reviews I received for the last one. And I have actually been working on a few, but this was my favourite. Strangely, the file name for this is _Haley/Eleven unfinished story number 567890_. I haven't wrote that many, of course, but I really didn't expect to finish it.

**So here's some things you need to know:** I'm really not impressed with how I wrote Eleven, but I wanted to explore the more... darker side of him that we've been seeing in the last few episodes. **It's set after The God Complex.** I have no idea what's going to happen in _Closing Time,_ so it may be set after that. River/Melody exists, but The Doctor is not as crazy about her as he hopefully will be in the show soon. Haley's story is AU. The title and lyrics are from _Matthew Perryman Jones'_ song _Amelia._ Also this is in no way connected to my last one-shot.

This is dedicated to _Maeve._ Or CallMeGeneralAwesome. I know I'd said I'd send it you, but I decided to just post it instead:-) Thanks for your support!

* * *

><p><em>Sad like a melody sung by a symphony<em>  
><em>Striking a chord.<em>  
><em>Standing here looking blind,<em>  
><em>Stumble around to find my way through your door.<em>

_Do you wanna know why?_

* * *

><p>Her scarf flew around her body as she walked through the park, on her way to work at the café. She should be doing bigger, better things with her life. But she isn't. Because this is the place where everything important in her life has happened. She grew up here, all her friends are here, she met <em>him<em> here.

But she doesn't like to think about him much.

Fall (or autumn, to _him_) was her favourite time of year. The way it was cold but not _too_ cold, the way the leaves turned that lovely shade of brown, the way the days got shorter. That was probably her favourite thing about working at the café; she could walk through here everyday and see everything look a little different every time she passed.

Her eyes landed on a leaf that was drifting through the sky, it was free, like she used to be. She still was, but it wasn't the same as flying through time and space in a big blue box that could take you _anywhere_ in the Universe.

But she doesn't like to think about that much.

Haley can't bear the pain it causes sometimes.

She shook her head, continuing to walk through the park filled with families, kids and pretty wildlife. It always stole her attention. Until today, something else did, because right in the corner of her vision, she could see something blue.

Not just any blue.

That was _TARDIS_ blue.

And there it was, that beautiful old police box, standing on the grass in all its glory.

That meant... He was _here._ He came back. They could be The Doctor and Bob again, just for a while. She could feel _whole_ for a while. Just for a little while, a couple of hours, _minutes._ She would give anything just to feel complete again, so fulfilled.

She ran, like she used to, towards the TARDIS, slamming her hands against the door. But it was locked. Frustrated tears gathered in her eyes. No, no, she _needs_ him. She's missed him so much. ''Doctor, Doctor, are you there? Doctor, open the door, _please_!''

But there was no one there.

But- but he was _here._ In Tree Hill, somewhere, anyway. What if he's at her house right now but she just missed him? What if he's saving the planet, right from down the street? What if someone stole his TARDIS?

Or what if he's right there, sitting on the bench, eyes towards a couple in the distance.

Her heart leapt in excitement. ''Doctor!'' she exclaimed loudly.

His head whipped towards the voice, before a huge, relief filled grin formed on his face. He shot up, his arms outstretched as she ran towards him, her body slamming against his as she hugged him tightly, laughing when he squeezed her back just as tight. ''It's you, it's really you.'' she whispered, happy tears springing in her eyes. ''Doctor, it's you.''

''It's _me_,'' He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him, smiling at her in that dopey way that he does- _did._ ''Oh, Bob,''

''I thought you _hated_ me. I can't believe you're here!''

''Now where did you get that _ridiculous_ idea from?''

''I- I just left. I missed my family and wanted to go home, I abandoned you when you were sad. I was a terrible friend-''

''You were good_,_'' he interrupted. ''You were _really_, good. You were better than that, you were _cool._''

''But I left you, I- I... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry-''

''Shhh,'' The Doctor placed a gentle finger on her lips. ''Shh, I'm here now.''

Haley blinked rapidly, taking a calming breath. Her heart hammered against her chest, she couldn't believe it. She thought that she would never see him again. She thought he wouldn't want to see her again after she left, even though he said he completely understood and he told her she was the _best_ before he flew away in his magical box. Leaving her alone with reality, feeling heartbroken and ever so guilty.

''_Why_ are you here?'' she asked. ''I mean, you've never stopped by before and I doubt that anything _spacey wacey_ goes on in Tree Hill.''

''Do you remember that time when I had to repair the TARDIS - _again_ - and we drank tea under the console all day?''

She nodded, her smile widening at the memory. There were no planets, no monsters, no _timey wimey_ stuff. Just the two of them, drinking cups of tea and eating Jammy Dodgers while he tried to fix the console. And they talked a lot more than they ever had. She told him about her life, her terrible relationships and her mom's death. While he told her about his past companions and favourite aliens. He told her about the time war, and she hugged him so tight that she wasn't sure if he could breathe. That was the day she fell for him, completely and utterly. There was no going back from it then.

''How could I forget?''

''Well, do you remember when I told you about the Ponds?''

Haley racked her brains for a second. He had travelled with many people; it was hard not to get mixed up with all the ones he told her about. The Ponds... The Ponds... ''Amelia and... Rory?'' she asked, not quite sure. She couldn't wipe the damn smile off her face. He was here, the man she loves- _loved_ was here.

''Yes, but she doesn't like it when you call her Amelia,'' he stated, then nodded over to that couple that she had noticed him watching earlier.

Only it wasn't just a couple, they had a small child with them too. The woman had bright red hair and a huge smile on her face, which made her cheeks turn pink as she watched the man (brown spiky hair, plaid shirt) tickle the little boy they had with them on the field. They looked so... _happy._

''What happened to Melody?'' she asked quietly, gently, knowing that he still felt so incredibly guilty over what happened to his best friends baby. He hated how he had deprived them of the chance to raise a child, despite how amazing River Song is now.

''She's still out there, being wonderful. They just wanted another one, one that they could raise.'' he said, staring at the two. ''Gorgeous, isn't he?''

She nodded. ''That doesn't explain why you're here.''

''Well, I stopped by for a visit and they didn't want to take him to a planet, because Amy swore that something would go wrong.'' he rolled his eyes mockingly, but she knew he understood. ''So they said, _take us to the best park on Earth._ So I took them here.''

Haley laughed in disbelief. ''This place is nothing special.''

''You choose to walk through here everyday, it must be.''

''Because I met _you_ here,'' she stated.

He grinned.

_''Chris, I told you, its over.'' she growled into her cell phone before slamming it shut. It was so dark; she knew she shouldn't have decided to walk through here alone. But she was so frustrated and angry. Who was he to try and control her? Who was he to say who she could and couldn't be friends with? She wanted to be free, not with that jerk. Her hand grew into a fist around her phone before she threw it into the darkness._

_''Ow!''_

_Her hand slapped onto her mouth as she gasped, looking into the same direction as the voice. ''I'm so, so sorry.''_

_She heard a little zapping sound before a green light illuminated the person's face. She was slightly taken aback by the handsome man with the ridiculous bow tie. ''Hi,''_

_The man smirked slightly, continuing to hold a button from the little device in his hand that was giving off the green light. ''Well, hello.''_

''Did you miss me?'' Haley asked quietly, her legs swinging from the park bench. She bumped her shoulder into his lightly, the only reason being she wanted to touch him.

''Of course I did,''

''I miss you, everyday.''

''Me too,'' he said sadly. ''But you can always come back, with me, I'll even take you to space Florida this time.''

She shook her head slowly, sadly. She couldn't put her heart through that again. ''I think it's time for me to grow up. I had my time to be free, I got it. I think I should grow up now, for good. No more space for me.'' her voice got shaky. Haley wanted to travel with him again, she really did. It just hurt too much.

Because unrequited love sucks.

Of course the Doctor didn't love her. He loved someone else, she knew it, it was so obvious. Ever since their day full of _really _talking and laughing and drinking that really gross tea, she had grown to love him more and more each day. When they visited exciting planets, when he saved her from danger, when he defeated the Daleks, once again, though they always had their ways of showing up again.

She had been okay with it, she had always hoped that one day, the Doctor would love her back, just a little.

But then everything changed.

_Haley cursed inwardly as she walked down one of the halls in the TARDIS, searching for her bedroom. The Doctor kept deleting rooms and changing them around, he said she would find it easily, but she was having trouble so far. Apparently he was getting some of the old rooms back, the ones that the TARDIS saved even though he often deleted them._

_She walked into another random room, hoping to find hers, but expecting to find another empty one._

_But it wasn't either of those._

_This room was full of stuff, girls stuff. Bright pink and blue and purple with a bunch of clothes left on the un neatly made bed. It was quite dusty; she guessed that whoever it was hadn't been here in a while. But he had deleted his past companions' rooms, he told her that, he said he didn't like all that stuff hanging around._

_A small picture frame caught her attention; she picked it up and saw a picture of a blonde girl with a blinding smile, stood next to a man with spiky hair and a long coat, with a blue tie._

_''What are you doing in here?''_

_Her eyes widened when she saw him looking at her from the doorway, sleeves rolled up and a dark expression on his face. She had never heard him be so cold to her before. Who the hell was this girl?_

_She lifted up the photograph. ''This is you... the old you, isn't it?''_

_''It's doesn't matter,'' he stalked into the room and snatched the frame out of her hand before placing it back down. ''Just don't come in here again.''_

_Haley nodded silently, her lips pressed tightly together. ''I'm sorry, I was just looking for my room...''_

_His features softened as he sighed. ''No, I'm sorry. It's... it's just memories.''_

_''Okay,'' She followed him slowly out of the room._

_He closed the door before sonicking it._

_And that's when she realised that she her heart couldn't take travelling with him much longer._

_The pain was in her chest, everyday, knowing that he would never love her back, it was getting worse._

_It was becoming unbearable._

''Just... give me a call if you ever change that huge mind of yours,''

Haley giggled with a nod. ''I don't think Nathan would like that too much,''

He whipped his head to face her, his eyes wide in surprise. ''Who's Nathan?''

''My _boyfriend._'' she revealed over dramatically. ''You told me that I needed to be more trusting,''

''I said you trusted the wrong people,'' he corrected, an edge to his tone. ''You believed all that stuff... Christopher said, didn't you? He lied _all of the time_.''

''But I trust you, you lied all the time.''

''I did it-''

''To protect me, I know. You always protected me.''

The Doctor shook his head, disagreeing, as he was about to respond, a tiny voice interrupted him.

''Doc- tah!'' the little boy squealed, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Rory ran behind him, swooping him up in his arms and balancing him on his hip. He blew a raspberry on his son's cheek. ''Where are you running off to, cheeky?''

''Doc-tah!''

''Just like his mum, eh?'' the nurse chuckled, glancing at the stranger next to his friend. ''Who's this?''

The red head approached, looking at her curiously. ''What's going on?''

''Ponds, this is Haley.'' The Doctor introduced, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush.

''Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you guys.''

''And we've heard _nothing_ about you,'' Amy stated, taking her son from her husband's arms.

''Amy...''

''What?'' she said innocently. ''We haven't. Have you, Rory?''

''Well, _no_, but...''

''Exactly.'' Amy looked at Haley. ''How do you know the Doctor?''

She glanced at the Doctor warily. ''Um, we travelled together for a while.''

''After you left _us_?''

''A couple of months after, yeah, it's hard to keep track of time. But I'm not _that_ insensitive, Pond.''

Haley glanced at her watch-less wrist. ''Oh! I'm so late for work, I should get going.'' She felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to be here with the people he had shared those life changing experiences with. She wanted to feel special, like she was the only one, just for a little while.

The Doctor shot up from the bench, shooting a quick glare to his best friend. ''I could give you a lift, and then you won't be, if I go back twenty minutes or so.''

''Growing up, remember? If I get in there I'll never come out.'' she tried to joke, tears filling her eyes once again. ''I- _um_, you need to visit, again, soon.''

''You bet I will,''

Her breath began to shake as she walked away, waving to him as she walked backwards. ''I miss you,''

He nodded, his lips pressed tightly together.

Then she turned away. Away from him, away from those days, away from the love she had for him.

That was in the past now.

Now she can _truly_ move on.

* * *

><p>He leaned against the big blue box, the street light illuminating the café across the road. The Doctor smiled, teary-eyed as he watched her sat at the table near the window, smiling at the raven-haired guy across from her. Nathan, presumably.<p>

The Doctor couldn't help but feel all the anger and _jealousy_ bubble in his stomach. When he had left Amy and Rory to go on with their lives, and after he had visited Craig, he had been sad and lonely. He didn't want to hurt someone else by letting them travel with him, because that always happens eventually.

But then he met _her_, honey blonde and beautiful, how could he resist?

And then he fell for her, along the way. Because she was smart and clumsy and wild. She was actually kind of _perfect._

He was just defensive, that may have caused her to leave. He was defensive about his feelings, about Rose, about his mistakes. He knew she was lying when she said she missed her family. Her sister, Quinn, was the only one she cared for, she had told him that. She had just wanted to get away from him, he knew that know.

He had pushed her away.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered brokenly towards the café.

The couple were grinning at each other from across the table as they ate their food. Nathan had this look on his face, like he was hopelessly in love with her.

The Doctor would know, he had that look every time he was around her; even Rory had picked up on it once she left.

And Haley looked so content now, so full of joy. He couldn't ruin that.

She looked out of the window, a smile lighting her face when she saw him. She raised her hand and sent him a small wave, mouthing, ''I miss you.''

The Doctor nodded, silently saying it back_._

He waved at her, feeling that same pain in his chest that he had felt the day she left, the same pain that had stayed with him ever since she left.

And then he entered the box, off to see the rest of the universe.

Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Sorry if you didn't like it...

I don't know what a companions bedroom would look like (have we ever saw one? I can't remember), but I just picture it as a normal bedroom. And I _had_ to include the Ponds, with another child too, I hate that they missed out on raising Melody properly. And I know this was a little Martha-like, but I didn't realise that until after I finished it.

So anyway, I really do hope you liked this and I'd love to hear your thoughts:)


End file.
